Help Yourself
Summary A short reuniting of former lovers, seperated by the timelines of different universes. Syn is an amaglamation entity of the Order Universe, from a Grim Reaper and its greatest demon, Evil Eye. Nameless, the Champion of the Goddess Nyermis, has been a target for his harassment for a significant time now. Rifts and tears into new dimensions won't change that dynamic as shown by this seeking of fun by Syn's part. However, when things start to get a little serious on a heartbroken and romantically needy Nameless, Syn seperates himself from the situation. Individual Contribution and EXP Syn - A happy-go-lucky encounter turns uncomfortable for him. Despite coming to establish more sexual/romantic advances, he flees at the sign of a serious interaction. This confrontation of a new form of energy is uncomfortable for him, and the feedback is emotionally explored. 'Nameless '- For the most part, Nameless does not behave differently than normal, as he is always somewhat allowing of romantic interaction, given how open he is to that sort of exchange. The added features of his depression do not seem to change thie nature, only slightly level him out. He is quick to draw a weapon on the ex. Roleplay Syn decided to appear wherever Nameless (the one who has lived through hell not the Zeral one). Thinking, "Oh, hey! It's Nameless!" out loud, he then plomps on top of him giving him a big lick and smooch. "Gods I've missed you! You cut your hair? So depressing..." Syn pouted a little as he booped Nameless on the nose and started to cuddle him. - Nameless was walking down a dirt path, going from one town to another. He sighed and looked around before pulling a flask out, taking a swig from it. He grimaced slightly, letting the air out as he swallowed it. "Need to go back to whiskey after this. Not a fan of the sake.." he put it back and put a hand on the hilt of his broken blade, the saya on a sling across his torso. Though it may have been from the alcohol, but he didn't realize he was knocked to the ground until he had his back flat on the dirt, a black and white man straddling him as he licked and kissed him. "Fucking syn..." a moment later and a point of his broken blade pressed against his neck from behind, grabbing his back and pressing him down, trapping him in his arms. "Yes I cut my hair...and....you aren't the same syn I know are you?" He said as the syn booped his nose and cuddled him. "You'd never do this to me unless you wanted to fuck with me or fuck me." - Syn couldn't contain his giggle and faked a cutesy smile while looking up at the depressed Nameless. More nuzzles and kisses ensued allowing himself or doing the best he can at it within his confines. He didn't care for a little blood with the broken blade so didn't pay attention when it poured from him pressing against Nameless' hold off method! "Oh, yes~ It's your one and only you know! There can only be one Syn, haven't I told you this before? Oh, silly billy you're just drunk or we'd be on the floor with our bodies just BEGGING to be closer you know ~ Or does the crack in my right horn say otherwise?" - He allowed him to kiss and cuddle him, a mixed feeling contort in his chest. A mixture of hatred, sorrow, and something else...he couldn't figure it out, wasn't something he felt in a while. His glare still hard into him, as the blood dropped down ontohis face, slowly sliding down his cheek, like black rain in that one spot. He listened to him as he spoke, more hate growing in his chest, but he couldn't ditch this feeling. "I remember, but I have no idea how and why you decided to come back after all this time. Grim is dead and gone. Come to taunt me? And trust me, I'm not drunk yet. As for your horn, I remember, id gladly go and rip it off you this time around." He said with a sharl, looking up at him. "Thought as first I was hoping it was from another me who did it." - The blood was getting everywhere and it was AMAZING. Syn could go for no pain but he knew what he was getting into with this dude. Humming, "Oo, looks like someone's getting a little messy over here.." Syn grabbed a chunk of Nameless' neck that was bloody with his own blood with his lips and started to suck lightly while licking his nick, "I knwf idit Grm is lng gng. Im thonly one wtd thdeth blaednow" (I know idiot Grim is long gone, I'm the only one with the Death Blade now) he muffled out as he sucked his neck. He pulled off to examine his handiwork and started up again, "This world isn't like the others, Nameless. It's somewhere else outside of Ora. I still have the Abyss to check out what's going on in the multiverses as a whole, and this isn't Ora. This isn't bound by the gods laws per se... it's a loophole! It's like a pocket dimension without the pocket. But who knows how long this peace can last~ with me around that is~" Syn cooed. - "I did forget how fucking sexual you were tho.." he said in response to his comment, more of his blood getting onto him, staining his whitish shirt. He knew no matter how much he'd wash it, it would never be white again. More grey than anything. Damn him. "How much blood do you fucking have?" He said before the male went down to kiss his neck, sucking on it. Damn his body... "Gone from that world at least, maybe not over all. It as well as 50 other reapers exist. Grim is still alive. You took a fragments blade." He said as he pulled his blade away, ready to plunge it into his back. "And never fucking insult Grim...or I will end you now.." he growled. "But I've noticed. Do i care? Not really, but I've noticed. Anything and everything can happen here, then I guess that would explain why you are here....hopefully it will end soon..." he said, slowly pressing his blade into the center of his back. "How about it?" - Syn couldn't help but jolt from the blade of his back. The previous cut may have been just a graze but it was all he could really handle and was starting to become fearful of being harmed, so he tried to let him go. He didn't realize how much he bled though and wasn't able to move, just stayed limp, feeling as if he would pass out, "You and I always miscommunicate.." he said, too tired to communicate anything else to him. Syn, Zeral based or not, was always one to be terrible at taking damage. He didn't like pain overall, but his confidence got in some of the way unfortunately like now. Syn tried to smile so he could jokinly say "I'm sorry" but it came out too genuine. Gross. - He looked up at him, seeing the fear in his face from the blade against his back. He let out a sigh and sheathed his blade before a green aura washed over Syn, his blood going back into his body and his wound sealing back up. "Dammit for being weak.." he scolded himself. He hated him, he fucking hated him for what he did to Grim... didn't he? "At times...But you did harm Grim on more than one occasion." He said sitting up with syn in his lap. He sighed and looked at him. "I know that wasn't genuine, but gods did it go through..." He hated himself, but he hated making people sad...And gods did he look pathetic right now. - Relief flooded Syn as he recovered from the transition of pain to no pain. Which was always good. He was about to smile when he looked at Nameless and saw this was no fun. Sighing, Syn moved his head carefully enough and rested it on Nameless who had sit up. "Its exhausting to hate yourself," he let himself speak honestly so his speech sounded barely above a breath, "But you're not weak..." Syn looked up this time and painted a smile on himself which always looked hideous "You can instill a fear of God to a thing like me, remember? he..." Syn had always felt close to Nameless even if they could never trust each other. Well, more of Nameless not trusting Syn. It was Syn's fault though. Syn knew he was a monster, he knew it from the day he was born. Everything would get hurt around him, everything. Nameless relieves Syn because he doesn't get hurt by Syn, or so he thought. But it turns out, even Nameless couldn't handle Syn. No one could, that's why he had to succumb to the decayed darkness. Syn frowned. - He ended up wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close to him, needing someone to hug and hug him. "I know it is...But if not me, then who? No one here knows of what I did and why I deserve to die. Why I can't sleep at night anymore...at least not without help from alcohol. "You saw me before I ruined everything. Before I fucked up and why this universe is here to begin with. Why this mess is here. It's because of me." He rested his head against his shoulder. "You are the last things that reminds me of who I was. Of the righteous and good person I was." He held him close. "I'm sorry...I'm so so fucking sorry...for destroying the universe. It was all my fault that the universe is destroyed and gone." Any and all hate washed away, all that was left was sorrow and that still wierd feeling. Hope? No... maybe? Love? It couldn't be...but... - Syn started to freeze up. This wasn't expected! What the hell was wrong with the guy.. Syn maybe went to far and frowned but more nervously this time, letting himself after Nameless' breakdown to settle in and wrap his arms and embrace him back. He chuckled a little bit, and patted him a couple times, "Good ole Nameless," he said before without thinking lifting Nameless' chin up to give a big ol kiss. Honestly, whatever it was that Nameless was feeling felt good enough but he didn't let himself think twice on it. - He was surprised as first from his words, though not as much as what came next. He felt his chin being lifted up before his lips was pressed into his own. His eyes opened a bit before he closed them, kissing him back, gently and slow, yet passionately. He held him close, his own warmth enveloping syn in his entirety. He dug in a bit deeper with each passing second. - As enjoyable as it was and therefore diffuclt for Syn to keep a distance, Syn ended just becoming more nervous. It felt so serious, gawd. He started to chuckle a little bit causing the kiss to tickle which alleviated some of the intensity for him allowing him a minor pull away, "Guess it's safe to say you finally fell for me, eh~" Syn pretended to wink using his right side which was a bandaged/eye patch. - He pulled away, looking at him. He saw the minor look of nervousness and raised an eyebrow. "Some thing wrong?" He asked before he was told the little pick up line and Some thing clicked. "Too serious for your likes? I apologize. Just been going through things." He saw him try and wink before he chuckled a bit. "Are you honestly better than you were before? Like not out to hurt people constantly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow a bit. "As for your question, we will see if you behave~" he shot back. - Syn decided to divert his attention so to ease the.. attention hehe. He looked up to the sky and shrugged at the last question, "I kinda wanna kill this one guy, but he doesn't exist so I'm stooped. That's all," he said honestly. Syn wasn't lesser than who he was before he just didn't find it worth lying about every single goddamn thing. It was exhausting first of all to keep track of and second of all every meaning between meaning didn't exist for him in the first place. He didn't even understand what "meaning" meant. Opps, did he say that out loud? Syn gave a teensy bit of a "fucked" expressions for proclaiming his thoughts verbally. "I'm like cursed ya know, can't keep a single thought in this mouth!" He laughed himself off again hoping for some way to shut himself up. - "I mean, fair. I have this one person I want to kill, but if I do. People may get sad so I can't." He shrugged and watched as he talked on about himself. He chuckled and sighed a bit. "If you're more honest now. Will you constantly kill people or constantly try to harm people?" He ask, holding him close, the two if them still in the middle of a dirt road. - Syn perked up upon hearing Nameless wanting to kill someone, "Really? Who's the guy?! I wanna know, please, please please don't leave me hanging!" He was practically jumping and distracting himself from the other question. He didn't have an answer so... woopos - "Hmm, it's a secret." He smiled a bit, tho the jumping didn't help matters down stairs, feeling his ass on his lap. "I'll tell you another time. Alright? And see you didn't answer. Would you like to get some help?" - This was getting to be a little much, so Syn fizzed back to the Abyss to recontsructure himself mentally but not before muttering out, "Help yourself". - Nameless watched as he did and nodded, getting up and opening a portal to Syn's lair, disappearing inside. Original Source linkCategory:Redacted